The Marvelous Land of Oz (1981) (Duchess Human Style)
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of the 1981 filmed stage production by Minneapolis Children's Theatre Company of "The Marvelous Land of Oz". Cast: *Tip - Atom/Astro Boy (Astro Boy; 1980) *Mombi - Jessie (Pokemon; 1997) *Dr. Nikidik - *Jack Pumpkinhead - *The Sawhorse - *General Jinjur - *Colonel Cardamom - *The Scarecrow - *Jellia Jamb - Honoka Kosaka (Love Live!) *The Tin Woodman - *Professor H.M. Wogglebug T.E. - *The Gump - *Glinda, the Good Witch of the South - *The Guardian of the Gates - *Soldier of Oz (Omby Amby) - *The Mouse Queen - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Glinda's Captain - *Jellia Jamb (Possessed) - Cynthia (Blue Dragon) *Princess Ozma - *Winkie Guards Announcing the Tin Woodman - *Field Mice - *Glinda's Army - *Army of Revolt - *Emerald City Townspeople - Scenes: Act I: *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 1 - Overture (Main Titles) *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 2 - "Jessie's Brew" *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 3 - Astro Boy's Unhappiness ("All Alone") *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 4 - Astro and Jessie's Argument *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 5 - *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 6 - *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 7 - Astro Runs Away *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 8 - "I'm Your Son" *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 9 - *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 10 - *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 11 - Welcome to the Emerald City/"Another Perfect Morning" *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 12 - /Mishaps in Translation *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 13 - Attacks/Escape from the Emerald City *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 14 - Jessie's Plan *The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 15 - "(Not Since) The Good Ol' Days" Act II: * The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 16 - * The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 17 - Helpful Mrs. Brisby/Jessie's Terrible Magic * The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 18 - Return to the Emerald City * The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 19 - Trapped/The Magical Escape * The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 20 - At 's Palace/The Lost Heir * The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 21 - * The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 22 - Jessie's Desperation/Jessie Kidnaps Honoka * The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 23 - Cynthia (Honoka) Tries to Kill Astro/The Truth Revealed * The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 24 - A Happy Ending in Oz/Grand Finale * The Marvelous Land of Oz (Duchess Human Style) Part 25 - End Credits Trivia: Cast Gallery: Astro-boy-astro-boy-2003-8.93.jpg|Atom/Astro Boy as Tip Category:The Marvelous Land of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions